Embodiments relate generally to power management.
Conventionally, an electronic device may include a “sleep” mode, meaning an operating mode in which the components of the device are placed in a reduced power state. The use of a sleep mode may reduce the amount of electrical power consumed in comparison to an “awake” or normal operating mode. Sleep modes may also be referred to as stand-by modes, hibernation modes, suspend modes, etc.